fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Shigi/Kagami no Miko
Shigi is one of the major characters in the video game Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko. His original appearance is in the prequel, but also in the game, he is one of the male characters whom the player can choose Mariko to end up with. Since Hien did not qualify for the sim, Shigi's partner was replaced by Shura, who is fiercely loyal to him despite the fact that they are enemies. He is also the seventh Genbu warrior (similar to the role of Hagas in the manga). Relationship with Mariko Shigi's relationship with Mariko is a rather complex one. It is the antagonistic type but as the story delves on deeper Shigi actually realizes his love with the heroine. When he takes Mariko hostage, he feels bad in actuality; and has ordered Shura numerous times to look after her. But he is kind enough to give Mariko what she wants, such as when he summons Takumi to come talk to Mariko. Shigi is also forcibly strained with the relationship and he angrily thrashes out Mariko usually, telling her to give up on him already because of the climax that they will face and because of the fact that they are enemies. However, when Mariko leaves in the ending, he feels empty. Story Day 5 *When Takumi gets attacked and then get defeated, Shigi will come and he seems to personally attack you. *When Shigi questions you, Takumi will be absent. In Hikitsu’s route, Shigi will actually summon Takumi to talk to you. In this route, he will also tell Shura to look after Mariko. *When he says that you will be his hostage, he isactually feeling unwell. But for a brief moment (until he collapses) he was feeling guilty for doing this to Mariko. *Shura seems truly concerned at Shigi being sick, as he will be screaming out Shigi’s name (he calls Shigi “Shigi-sama”) and begs him to not die. But there was no one else in the camp apart from the three of them. But maybe that is why Shigi sees Mariko in a different light, as Mariko could have escaped, and/or kill him as she is later alone with him, and he seems really sick, even unable to move. Day 6 *Mariko wakes up and Shura is really happy that Shigi recovers, even grabs you by the hand. *Shigi will actually thank Mariko after he reminded her that you she is still his hostage. Shura will come out and say he helped too, and Shigi will thank him too. Shura ends up cooking and the three of you have lunch together. *Shigi is afraid that Mariko might be the priestess of Seiryuu, as that will signify the destruction of Kutou. If Mariko is, then he says that he will kill her. *You three spend lunch time together and then Shura will say he deliberately did his hair like Shigi and it is just really cute. Shigi will say that he should cut it off as it might get in the way during a battle. Mariko will comment on the fact that they don’t appear like enemies. *As this is Shigi’s route, you fight as him. Shigi has to be the strongest fighter in this game (although it is not a fighting game). *Mariko does not want to leave so she says that she can’t leave just yet, because Shigi is sick. I really like this CG. *Shigi himself is really shocked as he will ask her whether she forgets that he is her enemy, and if she have not, then why does she stay by him? I think he himself is actually at a loss of what to say. But Takiko will just grab Mariko by the hand and run. Day 7 *Uruki will say that Mariko has been a bit strange and Mariko will end up striking herself. When Shura finds her, he will be really happy, saying that she returned to them. *When she is alone with Shigi, she will say that Shigi has a really rare expression: confusion. She will say that it is because she is worried about him being sick and he says that he has difficulty in understanding her. He will take her back, but she is not tied up anymore. *When she takes a walk in the night, he will follow her and asksher to limit her movements in the nights as others might capture her. When she almost trips, Shigi will prevent her from falling by placing his hand on her wrist But he will say this is why he wants her to limit her movements at night time. He actually says: “If anything is to happen to you…” before telling her that he will personally assure her safety. After this, he says that she should go in, as the night wind is cold. Day 8 *When there is a possibility of Takiko and Uruki attacking, Shigi tells her to spend the day in her tent and when he asks her to come out with him, he will tell her that it is not Takiko or Uruki. He knows that she does not want to see them due to what she did. *They are actually under attack by the foreign cult. Mariko is actually their priestess and they want to use her to summon up a fifth god (A foreign god) or to create a god. But Shigi will refuse and since some of the members of the army are in the cult, there is a battle. *At this, Shura will ask Shigi whether he can kill these people (Shigi usually tells him “no”or “wait”), but this time he says: “Yes. Today, you can do whatever you want.” Shigi will tell Mariko to step down as it is dangerous, but Mariko reminds him that since there are people fighting all around, she can’t exactly just step down. So he will tell her to remain by his side. *After the battle, Shigi asks Shura what he wants to do as he is a member of that cult as well, but Shura says he want to be by Shigi’s side, and be with Mariko as well. *Mariko will suggest an alliance with Takiko to attack the cult, but Shigi says it is impossible, they are like fire and water. Also, Hakei is mentioned- Shigi says he won’t forgive anyone that dares to betray Hakei. *Because Mariko doesn’t want him to broad alone, she will talk to him despite him asking her to leave and he will end up asking Mariko why she is here. Mariko says it is because she is worried about him and think he bears everything himself. *Later on, he will tell Mariko that he has his own sense of justice and he will not forgive those who get in his way. He says that she is really strange, as she looks after him when he is sick, then returned to them. But he is really happy at having her beside him and will protect her, as she has become important to him. *That night, Mariko even takes a stroll with Shigi and Shura and it is just really sad, as the three of you seem really happy. Takumi then comes and managed to make Shura obey him (apparently he returned Shura to the way he was) and so Shura will take Mariko. At this Shigi will truly be shocked and he seems quite concerned about Shura too. Gallery Quotes *(To Mariko) Don't move too much and don't go too far in the night. Others might spot you. *''Forget about it. Give up on me already. You do know that we are enemies and that in the end, we'll find ourselves pointing our swords at each other.'' *(To Mariko) Have you forgotten that I am your enemy? If you haven't, then why? Why do you stay by my side? *''If you are the priestess of Seiryuu, I will kill you now because it means Kutou will be destroyed.'' *''I will never forgive anyone who dares to betray Lord Hakei!'' *(To Shura) No...wait. *(To Shura) Yes. Today, you can do whatever you want. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Kagami no Miko Characters